Ballroom dancing
by GothicGal8541
Summary: WARNING:Involve crossdressing China China's curiosity leads him to dance with his fellow northern neighbour
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia, Beethoven, Carlos Gardel has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. Don't like the fact that China is crossdressing? The red exit button on your upper right hand corner exists, you know.

A/N:I was very inspired by Setomi's (on Deviantart) picture, 'Ballroom Dancing'. Here's the link to it: .com/art/APH-Ballroom-Dancing-114609255

Another Allied Forces meeting went sour again. China really wondered when they will actually come up with something, and not pointless arguments. _'Aiyah…those Europeans love to fight, especially England and France, aru… when will we actually come up with something…" _China thought and sighed. He didn't like to argue much, but those Europeans are way too much already.

A soft piano tune caught China's ears. The seductive melody was making China feeling curious, walking to find the source of this melody that enchanted him in a way.

A grand doorway greeted him. China then without hesitation, open the doorway slowly, to find a familiar figure standing in front of him. That figured smiled evilly, and China knew he was in deep, deep trouble.

China gulped as Russia looked upon him. "What bring you here?" China can't find himself to answer that question. He wanted to run away but the tall Russian grabbed him and pulled him inside. China could feel that Russia was going all 'kolkolkol' , and this was not a good sign.

A ballroom sized room was at the other side of the door, much towards China's surprise. "China, it seems that you have interrupted my private dancing session, da…" China shuddered at the tone of Russia's voice. "Well… what must I do?" "Dance with me, be my ballroom partner." China froze at the answer. As this is less known to the other nations, China can't dance. "B…but…" "No but's, and by the way, put this on, da" Russia then threw China a bag and pointed the way to the changing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

China hated the fact that he got himself into this mess. He's just mainly doing it because Russia at the meantime is has this bizarre purple aura surrounding him. If he was to run away right now, Russia would most likely pressure him to become 'one with Mother Russia,' at any excuse.

He also hated the fact that he's cross-dressing. Well, that yellow dress with Chinese elements was the only thing that was in the bag, (and also the fact that Russia 'locked' him inside the changing room) but it was way too revealing to the Chinese man. His back was exposed and so were his legs, as the dress was slit up to his crouch. But strangely, the dress fitted him well.

But the worst was yet to come. Not only was there a dress, a pair of heels was inside the bag as well. China looked upon them in horror. Now he feels like a drag queen. Much to his surprise, they fit very well, without the feelings of blisters or skin irritation. A yellow sunflower hair clip lay in the bag as innocent as it can be. China sighed and took the clip to fix his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

China prepared himself for the worst. He opened the door (surprisingly unlocked) and there, the ball room greeted him, and a piano.

China just only wanted to get this over and done with. He could see some Austrians, looking terrified and waved 'hi' while forming an orchestra. _'So they were the one making the music aru…must have been forced by Russia, aru…' _China thought. Now where was that Russian who got him into this cross dressing mess?

Much towards China surprise, Russia was already in front of him. His coat taken off and he was only wearing a white dinner shirt and black slacks. He however, refused to take off his scarf, but he looked handsome and… thin.

"Shall we begin, da?" China gulped. The Russian hold China's right hand in his left and placed his right on China's waist. China was nervous as his left hand now rests on Russia's shoulders and the both of them got into a waltz position.

Austria then sat on the piano and played a well know piano piece from Beethoven. It was called 'Moonlight Sonata', a dark yet addictive music composition. At first, China screwed up the steps, but under Russia's guidance, he got the hang of it.

One, two, three, one, two, three. China seemed to be consumed by the music, allowing it move his body in any way the Russian leaded him. Put aside the fact that sometimes, the Russian touched him at where he was not supposed to touch, but it seemed that every step, every spin, China fell slowly under Russia's spell. China lay his head on Russia's shoulders now, little that he know that Russia whispered something that China did not understand, mainly the fact that it was in Russian.

_**Вы точно так же, как подсолнечник,  
Ваша кожа, как это лепестки,  
Ваши волосы, это ядро,  
Но, в отличие от подсолнечника, вы не хочешь, и от смерти, вместо этого, вы живы и сделать меня любила вечно,  
Вот почему я люблю тебя, мой подсолнечника, но вы никогда не знаете, что**_

_**(You're just like a sunflower,**_

_**Your skin are like it's petals,**_

_**Your hair, it's core,**_

_**But, unlike a sunflower, you do not wilt away and die, instead, you are alive and make me feel loved forever,**_

_**That's why I love you, my sunflower, but you will never know that)**_

The song almost comes to an end, with China's dark brown eyes looking blankly into Russia's amethyst ones. The two of them held a pose for a while, and took one last spin. The song finished, and both of them looked at each other. Russia then brushed his lips against China's, resulting in a slap from China as China snapped back into reality.

China turned and wanted to walk away, then realizing that another song was played this time. Curious, China peeked at the Austrian music sheet and saw the title 'Por Una Cabeza'. Russia gently took China's hand to dance again. China hesitated, but, oh well, he can afford another dance with Russia in his crossdressing glory.

Outside the window, Belarus and Korea are allying with each other to obtain sweet revenge form what they just saw.

(A/N:Please correct my Russian, also, I feel that this was not my best story, but I tried, at least)


	2. Edited

Disclaimer: Anything related to Hetalia, Beethoven, Carlos Gardel has nothing to do with me, this is mere fanfiction. Don't like the fact that China is crossdressing? The red exit button on your upper right hand corner exists, you know.

A/N:I was very inspired by Setomi's (on Deviantart) picture, 'Ballroom Dancing'. Here's the link to it: .com/art/APH-Ballroom-Dancing-114609255

* * *

Another Allied Forces meeting went sour again. China really wondered when they will actually come up with something, and not pointless arguments. _'Aiyah…those Europeans love to fight, especially England and France, aru… when will we actually come up with something…" _China thought and sighed. He didn't like to argue much, but those Europeans are way too much already. They should settle down with a snack or something...

A soft piano tune caught China's ears. The seductive melody was making China feeling curious, walking to find the source of this melody that enchanted him in a way. He went deeper and deeper into the building as the music got louder and louder, as China lost his way, just allowing the music to lead the way.

A grand doorway greeted him. China then without hesitation, open the doorway slowly, to find a familiar figure standing in front of him. That figured smiled evilly, and China knew he was in deep, deep trouble. It was Russia, with the purple aura and anything that you can relate to a creepy and scary person.

China gulped as Russia looked upon him. "What bring you here?" China can't find himself to answer that question. He wanted to run away but the tall Russian grabbed him and pulled him inside. China could feel that Russia was going all 'kolkolkol' , and this was not a good sign.

A ballroom sized room was at the other side of the door, much towards China's surprise. "China, it seems that you have interrupted my private dancing session, da…" China shuddered at the tone of Russia's voice. "Well… what must I do?" "Dance with me, be my ballroom partner." China froze at the answer. As this is less known to the other nations, China can't dance. And to add fuel to the fire, Russia is the king of all dancers. People are willing to pay good money just to see Russia in leotards and jump around like a complete idiot.

China took the opportunity of silence to run away, but Russia grabs him first. "You're not going anywhere till I'm completely satisfied, by the way, put this on ," Russia threw China a bag and dragged him the changing room, where he locked China inside.

* * *

China hated the fact that he got himself into this mess. He's just mainly doing it because Russia at the meantime is has this bizarre purple aura surrounding him. If he was to run away right now, Russia would most likely pressure him to become 'one with Mother Russia,' at any excuse.

He also hated the fact that he's cross-dressing. Well, that yellow dress with Chinese elements was the only thing that was in the bag, (and also the fact that Russia 'locked' him inside the changing room) but it was way too revealing to the Chinese man. His back was exposed and so were his legs, as the dress was slit up to his crouch. But strangely, the dress fitted him well.

But the worst was yet to come. Not only was there a dress, a pair of heels was inside the bag as well. China looked upon them in horror. Now he feels like a drag queen in all of his or her glory. Much to his surprise, they fit very well, without the feelings of blisters or skin irritation. A yellow sunflower hair clip lay in the bag as innocent as it can be. China sighed and took the clip to fix his hair.

China looked upon himself in the full length mirror. Barely unable to believe that it was him, a fair, gentle and willowy Chinese beauty stared back at him. No wonder they say Asian people were most likely the fairest of them all. China blinked back. He can really pass for being a woman. Well, at least Russia had his fun.

* * *

China prepared himself for the worst. He opened the door (surprisingly unlocked) and there, the ball room greeted him, and a piano.

China just only wanted to get this over and done with. He could see some Austrians, looking terrified and waved 'hi' while forming an orchestra. _'So they were the one making the music aru…must have been forced by Russia, aru…' _China thought as he looked at the music sheet titled 'Moon' at the piano. Now where was that Russian who got him into this cross dressing mess?

Much towards China surprise, Russia was already in front of him. His coat taken off and he was only wearing a white dinner shirt and black slacks. He however, refused to take off his scarf, but he looked handsome and… thin. Why is China having such thoughts for his northern neighbour?

"Shall we begin, da?" China gulped. The Russian hold China's right hand in his left and placed his right on China's waist. China was nervous as his left hand now rests on Russia's shoulders and the both of them got into a waltz position.

Austria then sat on the piano and played a well know piano piece from Beethoven. It was called 'Moonlight Sonata', a dark yet addictive music composition. At first, China screwed up the steps, but under Russia's guidance, he got the hang of it.

China admit, he could run away while he could, but he didn't. Russia wouldn't let him go anyways. It seemed that Russia was possessive, in a manner like a protective China just followed the beat, shaking away confusion that ring in his head. Wait a minute... did China felt something that was not supposed to be there? China took a quick glance at his thighs. No hand there...

One, two, three. One, two, three. Every spin, every step, China is consumed by the spell Russia casted upon him the moment they took the first step. A spin was taken,and China rests his head on Russia's shoulders. Little that he knew was that Russia was actually doing more than leading him. Russia took the precious moments to inhale China's black silk-like hair, which contains the scent of plum blossoms and cinnamon. Ah, that sweeten scent that Russia can only dream of. That scent that always smelled of warmth and love. He whispered something, in his own language, while China slowly closed his eyes.

**_Ты как подсолнух,  
Твоя кожа как лепестки,  
А волосы - сердцевина.  
Но, в отличие от подсолнуха, ты не ослабеешь и не умрешь, напротив, ты жив и заставляешь меня чувствовать себя вечно любимым.  
Поэтому я люблю тебя, мой подсолнух, хотя ты никогда не узнаешь об эт_**ом.

_**(You're just like a sunflower,**_

_**Your skin are like it's petals,**_

_**Your hair, it's core,**_

_**But, unlike a sunflower, you do not wilt away and die, instead, you are alive and make me feel loved forever,**_

_**That's why I love you, my sunflower, but you will never know that)**_

"Did you...say something?" "No...just continue dancing..." Russia then slowly place his hand on China's hair, combing it, amazed at it's texture. his hand touched China's exposed back, smooth as cream. The song was already at the last notes. Russia wished the song lasted longer. They held a pose, and took another spin. The song ended, while the dancing couple looked blankly into each others eyes.

Russia took no time in kissing China's lips. China, in return, slapped Russia as he woke up into reality. He walked to the changing room but the Austrians changed the music sheet, titled 'Por Una Cabeza'. China stopped as Russia gently took China's hand, as if asking the Chinese for another dance. But oh well, China don't really mind another dance from Russia.

Meanwhile, Korea and Belarus are teaming up with each other for sweet revenge.

(**A/N:I feel that this edited story is a whole lot better than the original. Thanks a lot to Kathiesnow for the correct Russian translation and I live off reviews, so please review!)**


End file.
